Tutor Me
by Pink.Prism
Summary: Tutoring has never been this pleasurable… Lemon… Smut alert… NALU ; )
1. Tutor me

**LOL!~ SMUT and lemon oneshot!**

**Enjoy enjoy people! Hahaha!**

**Please do drop a review NALU!~ FTW!**

**And here is another lemon to those who wants a lemon or smut NALU!~ fic haha!**

**Drop a review tell me your lovely thoughts or not so lovely thoughts my lovely readers! MWAH!**

**ENJOY!**

...

**Title:** Tutor me

**Summary:** Tutoring has never been this pleasurable… Lemon… Smut alert… NALU~ ; )

…

"Tutor me?" Natsu said sheepishly as he smiled at her while scratching the back of his head.

"No, Natsu…" Lucy said firmly turning away from him.

"I promise this time I'll be serious and please Luce I really need to pass this class, PWEASE! PWEASE! PWETTY PWEASE!" he said hugging her from behind.

Lucy sighed.

"The last time I tutored you we ended up making out and the another is in the library and good thing there was no people there Mr. Dragneel!" Lucy said turning around facing him with a glare with a pout on her face.

"But you like it" Natsu said smirking mischievously as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I, Well…-" Lucy started blushing and bit her lip and wrenched herself away from her boyfriend and started walking ahead of him.

Natsu looked at her confused and tilted his head sideways.

"Is that a yes?" He asked from a far.

"Luce?" He asked.

"No" Lucy said not bothering to look back.

He just chuckled and smiled.

"Luuuuccceee~" He said hugging her from behind trapping her in his embrace.

"No~ Natsu let gooo~ I'm going to get angry at you let go~" yanking herself away from his body.

"Please?" He begged as he buried his face on her hair.

"Natsu~ stop we are still inside the school" Blushing as she looked around checking if there is people.

"No ones here~ Please" He said hugging her as he pouted.

"No~" Lucy faught back.

"I love you~~ Lucy!~" He said turning her around facing him as he gave her his best puppy pout.

"Hmmp~" She looked away.

"That look isn't going to work on me Mr. Dragneel~"

"Please~ Luce! I'll be serious this time~ I promise. I need this~ I badly need to pass this subject and you don't want me to fail do ya" Natsu begged so cutely as he woo her with his charms using all of it.

"I~" Lucy started as she felt herself going softy to her boyfriend.

"Please~" He said as he nuzzled his nose to hers in an affectionate manner.

Natsu pouted sadly as he released his hold of his girlfriend and Lucy walked a head of him leaving him once again.

"Are you coming or not?" Lucy called as she glanced back at him.

Suddenly his face lit up and ran towards her.

"Coming~ you're the best Luce!" He said as he was about to kiss her on the lips she put a finger on his lips.

"No kissing, Don't distract yourself and be focus~" She said in command.

He nodded obediently.

"Good~ Now let's go" She said happily.

…

"Luce~ I'm done" Natsu said as he placed the pencil on his ear as he gave the paper to his girlfriend excitedly for her to check his worksheet.

"Hmmm…" Lucy scanned his paper and bit her bottom lip and grabbed her red pen and started checking his work.

"Wew~ Natsu you sure did great they are all correct told ya you can do it if you can focus" Lucy said happily as she faced her boyfriend with a smiling face.

"Really?!" He said and as he hugged happily and lean in for a kiss.

"Nu-uh~ No kissing~" Lucy said putting the paper in front of her lips shielding her lips from her boyfriend.

"But~ Luce!~ All of them are correct right? I get a kiss! Please!" Natsu said pouting.

"No mister this is just the first and it's just the easy part of the anatomy" Lucy said wagging a finger at him.

"Come on just one please so I'll bee motivated please~ If every correct I got please let me kiss you~" He begged as he threw the paper away.

"Fine~" Lucy said giving up at her persistent boyfriend and kissed him quickly on the cheeks.

"There…"

"I don't like that kiss~ I want it this way" He suddenly carried her on the desk setting her there as he kissed her full on the lips making her gasped and he smirked as he entered her mouth as his tongue coaxed hers to dance with him making her moan a little.

"Mmmn~" Lucy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

He groaned as he melted through the kiss and started unbuttoning her school blouse down and he broke the kiss trailing kissed down her neck making her shiver as she took deep breathes as the kiss made her flush and hot.

"Natsu~" She bit her bottom lip as she mustered all her strength and pushed him off her.

"Lucy… I think this is a better way in learning human anatomy…" He whispered as he grounded his forehead onto hers.

"Wha?" Lucy asked still dazed from the kiss as he quickly unbutton her school blouse and tossed it across the room making Lucy squeaked and covered her body.

"Natsu!"

"Come on Luce~ I'm learning here…" he said huskily onto her ear.

"This is the ears…" He licked her earlobe making her bit back a moan.

"Neck~" He said licking down slowly as he made his way up to her face kissing her.

"Cheek"

"Nose"

"Eyes"

"Forehead…

"And lips…" He said hotly as he kissed her full on the lips making them both moaned at the feel and Lucy pulled him closer her hand roaming around to feel him as she started to undress him and tugged off his school polo off him.

"I still have a lot to learn ne Lucy?" He said smirking sexily at his girlfriend as he trailed his hand down as he pulled one leg to wrapped around his waist.

"AhH~ Natsu~" Lucy moaned as she felt his hard thick erection through her wet soaking thong.

"Toes, Feet" Natsu recited as he trailed his hand on them.

"Leg" He trailed up making Lucy shiver at his touch.

"Thigh…"

"And hoo~ what's this? Already wet Luce? I say let's move to the reproductive system…" He gently touched her wet thong as she bit her bottom lip looking away.

"Na-Natsu~ you still have to learn the basic before moving to—" Lucy half moaned.

He just smirked ignoring her and slowly pulled the thong down and off her and licked his lips as he saw that it was dripping with her essence.

"Luce? This is the clit right?" He asked innocently and he flicked it softly making her mewl.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Mnnmmmnn.."

"Answer me…" He breathe on her lip.

"Yes, I Natsu, I please…" She moaned.

"Vulva" He then gently traced it.

"Labia…" He recited hotly as he touched each part leaned down and blew a hot breath on her pussy as he sucked on her clit hard nipping it and swirling his tongue making slurping erotic noises making Lucy grasped his hair pulling him closer wanting more.

"Ahmmmnn…Baby..~ Natsu…" She bit her lip moaning getting turned on at Natsu's way of learning.

"Shhh~ Luce… I'm learning remember?" He said as he pushed a finger inside her tight clenching hole as he gritted his teeth at the tightness.

"Fuck~ your so tight" He moaned as he unclasped her bra and threw it off.

"Natsu~" She moaned as she tried rocking her hips forward wanting friction.

"I know babe this the vagina right? Some people call it cunt or pussy am I right? As for men it is a greatest pleasure... This is also called the birth canal…" He said as he slowly pumped his finger inside of her making her throw her head back and turned on at Natsu's choice of words.

"And this is the breast overhead the guys called it tits and it lactates whenever the woman is pregnant and the baby use this the nipple to suck for the milk to come out right? This involved during the parenting stage right?" He said smiling at her as he sucked on her nipple making her grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her.

"Natsu-~I-Nah~Shu~ Ahhh…Mnnnmmm…" She moaned not caring if he was right or wrong as he felt him sucked her nipple hard and pumped his fingers faster while adding a second finger inside of her.

"Answer me Luce~ Am I right?" He rasped as he stopped all his movement inside of her and released her nipple with a loud erotic pop.

"Yes~ Yes Natsu~" her answer turning into a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss as he piston his fingers inside of her so fast that she is moaning and trashing into the kiss he smirked and he work his wrist into a quick snap of hard thrust reaching her G-spot making her cry and tears forming into the corners of her eyes at the pleasure.

"G-spot an accessory that makes you go crazy when stimulated it may lead to extreme sexual arousal" He rasped as he kept on hitting the spot hard and fast.

"Naaahh~ Naaah!" She moaned.

"Cervix…" He made a detour and gave a sharp jab on her cervix making her scream.

"An opening where the fetus emerges during delivery…" He thrust as he scissor and curl his fingers inside on her finding her g-spot once again making her see stars.

"Come Luce~" He whispered so hotly as he gave a sharp hard thrust inside her wet dripping pussy driving her into a white light of orgasm.

"Ahhmmmnn!~ Natsu! Naahh!" Lucy screamed as she felt her body shook with pleasure as her pussy tighten and clenched around his thick digits and coated them thickly with her love juice.

Natsu retracted his digits inside of her slowly making a sloppy erotic sound making Lucy blushed and panted at the aftermath of orgasm.

"Mmmmnn… Delish… This is your love juice right Luce? We can make a baby out of this with me right?" He said licking each finger slowly making Lucy blushed at his comment.

"Using my semen of course…" He said hotly as he leaned down giving her a kiss letting her taste herself as he thrust his clothed member into her dripping wet folds making her groaned into a kiss as she felt her belly getting hot again.

"Natsu…" She pushed him off her as she licked and sucked the scar on his neck making him groaned.

"Mmmnnn..~ Lucy…"

She then stood up and pressed her body close to his her lips lingering so close to his in a teasing manner as her fingers worked on his belt buckle.

"You…" She un-zipped of his pants letting it fall to the ground leaving him only with his boxers.

"Still..." She then un-button his school polo sliding it off slowly in a teasing manner as she ran her hands over his washboard abs.

"Have a lot…" She then put her arm around his neck and ran her hand on his soft rosy hair making him groaned as her other hand grasped his throbbing erection through his boxers pumping him with her dainty fingers as she felt pre-cum seeping through the cloth making her chew on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Luce~" Natsu moaned as he pulled her closer getting turned on at his girlfriend smirking as he switched the naughty wild vixen side of Lucy once again.

"To learn…" She then pushed him onto her bed roughly as she straddled him on top looking at him her eyes filled with lust and huger for him.

"Teach me then… S-e-n-s-e-i~" He teased as he licked his lips hotly eyeing her thrusting up his hips in a teasing manner as he felt her hot folds over his throbbing erection.

"Oh, Gladly…" She said hotly as she bit her bottom lip sexily…

…

**END!**

**Done with this oneshot!~ LOL!~ well do you think Natsu learned a lot? Did he pass his exam? Or did he fail? IDK!` well yeah it's up to you hahaha!~ **

**Review **

**And tell me your thoughts.~**

**Thank You!**

**END!~**


	2. Sequel?

Hello!~ Hello! My lovely readers!~

Should I write a sequel of Tutor Me?

Tell me. I might plan on writing it soon.

Maybe you guys are curious on how Natsu did on his test ne?

Well IDK maybe not?

HAHA!~

Anyways!

Review, tell me your thoughts about it.

Thank you!~ My lovely readers!


	3. Coming up

Hey guys! ~

Going to post the sequel of Tutor Me titled Tutor Me: Part 2 the sequel of Tutor me.

Excited? Hahaha!~ Don't kill me if you guys hate it.

Hope you guys love it!~ and please do look forward to it!

And please do drop a review as you read the part 2~ ;)

Thank you!~

R&R!

Tata!~ My lovely readers!


End file.
